Blind Love
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: He kept denying the fact that those feelings were reserved for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a small project. Hahaha :D Review please and thank you!**

It had been one of those gloomy days where Rima intended to go out with an old friend in the night life. Her friend had known about her identity, so he agreed to take her out at night.

"Don't forget to eat," she reminded him kindly, throwing a box of pocky sticks towards his direction and he caught it with a lazy stretch. Chocolate pocky sticks, his faint sapphire gaze read the label of the box; his favorite. He settled it down beside him, flicked his eyes at Rima then averted his eyes away from the golden orange hair.

He couldn't help noticing the beautiful attire that she had donned; a plain yet dainty black dress that showed the elegance of her figure. He was somewhat sad to see her leave him once again; more so, it's been going on for the entire week.

"Yeah, you can go on ahead. I'll be fine by myself," he replied flatly.

He always said that just to ensure his safety and well-being to Rima, but she knew that he was pretending to be careless. She pursed her lip. She took one last, hesitant glance at him then left the dormitory.

The chestnut head boy sighed, collapsing into the couch, he laid back and tucked his arms underneath his head, staring at the ceiling and waiting in silence. He was troubled that Rima and that guy she had been going out with were now officially dating. It tainted him. His heart would ache at the thought yet he denied every feeling bottled up inside him for they weren't sincere to him. They were just fluttering thoughts and something meaningless to him. "I don't feel that way about her," he mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She returned home, spotting something with the corner of her eye--specks of red hair. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as she tiptoed over to him to grab a blanket and cover him, so that he wouldn't catch a cold.

He had looked so peacefully while sleeping. His chest was rising and lowering at a constant rate; his face held no expression except the fact that he was probably in deep-sleep. He looked like a young child again.

When she was about to walk to the bottom of the staircase, she heard him say something. "You're home. I'm glad."

It was strange to hear those words from his mouth since he had never spoken them. Maybe he's daydreaming, Rima blinked at him then shrugged as she made her way up to the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He woke up with a sheet of blanket on top of him. He picked up the sheet of blanket and sniffed it. Her delightful scent was infused with the blanket. It made him feel a little light-headed but he ignored the feeling. He just wanted to return to his bedroom where he could possibly stretch out his stiff neck and back.

He crawled off the couch and groggily lumbered up the steps with a dead expression on his face. He didn't know why he was so tired, but knowing himself he was always lethargic.

"Good Morning Shiki," a soft voice said and he nearly lost his footing up the steps as he looked up to see Rima who gave a light smile.

"G-good morning," he stuttered. He suddenly felt his heart pounding all over again. Why was this happening every time he saw her? It couldn't possibly be…he thought and vigorously dashed up the rest of the steps to lock himself in the room. He thought those feelings didn't exist in him, thinking back about what his father said about him. Puppets are nobodies.

He's probably not of them after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really short...thanks for reviewing ^^**

"T-Takuma," the redhead uttered shakily, his voice almost unable to enunicate any words for too many feelings swarmed through his mind and body, especially his pounding heart, the organ he didn't understand most.

"What is it Shiki?" the blonde flicked his gentle, emerald gaze at him, curious about what he has to say as he approached the young vampire whose back slide down the door, hitting the ground with a light thud, he stared out in front of him, looking panicky and disconcerted. Something was bothering him.

Shiki crumpled his shirt by the chest, where he felt the throbbing heart beat loudly that his ears rang. The feeling was unbearable yet his mind didn't stop flashing images of the orange hair girl. He couldn't control the craving desire for her. He lust for her. "This feeling I have for her…every time my mind crosses about her, my heart flutters, I feel jealous that she's going out with someone else…" his face grimaced at another thought, but it was a good one. She was smiling pleasantly at him.

Takuma, already aware of the predicament of his roommate, simply returned a cheerful smile, glad that he has finally showed a sign of emotion. "It's love Shiki…"

The word penetrated through the boy's thick skull like a knife slitting through butter, his heart awakening to his senses, he couldn't believe his ears. Nor could he believe the denying feelings he's had for the young vampire lady.

Shocked, his pale, sapphire eyes widened slightly as his lips merely parted, a low mumble escaped from his mouth. "Love?" The word hung in the air; his voice uncertain and afraid.

Takuma crossed his way to Shiki and patted his shoulder gently, affirming his confused friend, "Yes Shiki, love."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This idea of love never occurred to the impassive boy. He's never experienced it until his enrollment at the school where he met Rima, a soul mate, he would say because everything about her appealed and interested him, more so, made him a happy and meaningful man. He had a reason to live, and she was the one.

She helped in times of darkness, pulled him out to seek light and reached her hand out to him, guiding him along the way where the future had the both of them, intertwined with each other by the hand. She always had that concern gaze and waited for him when he had gone out. She fed him when he was hungry. She cared all this time, but it took quite sometime for Shiki to realize what she was trying to express since the beginning.

"Rima," he called out for her as she was about to reach the door handle to go outside. He couldn't lose this opportunity. She was going to leave again. He needed her badly.

He vaulted over the staircase rails and rushed up to her, seizing the door handle of the wooden door, he closed it and blocked her way, silently pleading, "Don't go." He gave a serious gaze.

Her deep ocean eyes met his with curiosity and confusion. "What's wrong Shiki? Do you have a fever?" She noticed his cheeks were suffused in red, so she held a hand out to touch his burning face. She bit her lip and chided him, "You should be staying in bed with such a high temperature." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him up back to his room.

"No Rima," he said firmly and lightly shook out of her grip as she swiveled, her face contorted. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he sighed and unconsciously reached for her tender hands with his rough ones. He stared at them, admiring the sight.

Her silence told him that he should continue, which he did. "I…I don't want you to see your friend anymore."

Rima arched an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" This was difficult for him to explain but he had to rub it off his chest or else he'll never forgive himself. It was _now _or_ never._

"Every time I know that you're going out with him. My heart tugs painfully as if a thousands knives were at it. Crazy feelings just wouldn't stop running through my body and just at first-"

She put a finger to his tender and smiled lightly. "I know where you're getting to and I think you misunderstood about my friend. First off, she's a girl who's just visiting the country and second, I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It seemed that she has loved him all along yet he couldn't feel it until now, but he was happy to be complete with her.

"You want to go out now? Together?" she asked, opening the door once again.

"Just the two of us?" Shiki asked.

"Just the two of us," she answered and walked across the threshold.

And so they went, out to the night where the stars sparkled daintily in the night sky, where a shooting star dashed over their heads.

Yup, it was a dream come true for him.

THE END


End file.
